nur eine nacht
by zorro007
Summary: Kouga ist,zu freuden Inuyasha´s,zu besuch.Aber statt sich mit dem lästigen Wolfsdämon rumzuprügeln,trifft sich Inuyasha mit Kikyo.Kagome stellt Inuyasha zur Rede,und das Gepräch endet wie immer in einem Streit,bei dem Kagome wütend davon zieht.6.kap on
1. Chapter 1

So,das ist meine erste FF. ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! Viel spaß!

* * *

Es war eine wirklich wunderbarer Frühlingstag. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und Kagome saß am See.

Ihre Füße hatte sie ins Wasser getan, um sie zu kühlen. Sie schaute verträumt in den Himmel und war ganz in ihren Gedanken versunken.

Sie dachte daran, wie schön es doch in dieser Epoche ist, und wie gern sie doch hier war.

Die Luft war sauber und die Landschaft war wunderschön. Überall wuchsen hübsche Blumen. Kein nervender Autolärm, keine verpestete Luft und keine Hochhäuser, die die Landschaft zunichte machten.

Es war wirklich schön hier.

Nach einer Weile kam Sango vom Dorf zu ihr herüber.

„Du Kagome, es gibt essen, kommst du? Kaede hat uns was leckeres gekocht."

„Mmh, bin schon unterwegs" Kagome lächelte ihrer Freundin zu.

Sie zog sich schnell ihre Schuhe an und ging zusammen mit Sango zurück ins Dorf.

Miroku und Shippo waren schon in der Hütte und warteten auf das Essen, als Sango und Kagome zu ihnen stießen.

Kaede kam wenig später hinzu, und gab jedem eine Schüssel mit leckerer Suppe. Mit einem fragendem Blick schaute sie sich in der Runde um:

„Hier fehlt doch einer? Wo ist Inuyasha denn? Sonst kommt er nie zu spät zum Essen!" Die Miko schüttelte den Kopf

_Auf diesen Hanyou kann man sich echt nicht verlassen. _

„Wo er wohl hin ist?" fragte sie ein zweites mal. Alle zuckten mit den Schultern, außer Shippo, der mit vollem Mund antowortete.

„Er ist vorhin wie ein Irrer in den Wald gerannt, als hätte er einen Dämon gerochen."

„Komisch" sagte Miroku. „Ich habe überhaupt keine Dämonenaura war genommen."

„Ich auch nicht", entgegnete Sango.

Kagome hatte eine Vermutung, wo Inuyasha hingegangen sein könnte, aber sie wollte es ihren Freunden nicht mitteilen, um ihnen die gute Laune nicht zu verderben.

Kurz nachdem sie alle aufgegessen hatten, ging Kagome hinaus, um noch etwas Sonne zu tanken. Die anderen räumten derweilen ab.

Als sie draußen ankam, erblickte sie Inuyasha, der auf einem Baum saß.

„Möchtest du was essen, inuyasha? Kaede hat etwas leckeres gekocht."

Aber inuyasha schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und drehte sich von ihr weg.

Kagomes Vermutung wurde hiermit bestätigt: er war bei Kikyo gewesen. Leicht geknickt macht sie sich wieder auf den weg zum See, um eine Runde zu schwimmen.

Sie hatte extra ihren Badeanzug von daheim mitgebracht, um hier in dem klaren, sauberen Wasser zu schwimmen. Sie stieg langsam in das kristallklare Wasser, das durch die Sonne etwas erwärmt wurden war. Sie schwamm ein paar Runden und ließ sich danach ins flache Wasser sinken, um die Sonne zu genießen.

Wie gern hätte sie ihrer Familie diese wunderbare Gegend gezeigt, doch das war leider unmöglich, auch wenn sie es sich noch so sehr gewünscht hätte. Manchmal hatte Kagome schreckliches Heimweh. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden. In der Schule fehlte sie so oft, dass sie um ihre Versetzung bangen musste. Aber sie schaffte es irgendwie immer mit ach und krach in den wichtigen Test eine halbwegs gute Zensur zu bekommen. Aber kaum das sie einen Test bestanden hatte, war sie schon wieder in der anderen Epoche, um gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden nach den Juwelensplittern zu suchen.

Kagome lag noch eine Weile so im Wasser, als sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Sie spürte, dass sich aus weiter Entfernung zwei Juwelensplitter näherten. Sie wusste sofort wer es war, und stieg aus dem Wasser. Sie trocknete sich ab und zog sich um.

Als sie im Dorf angekommen war, stieg Inuyasha gerade von seinem Baum. Auch er hatte den Geruch eines Wolfes wahrgenommen, und wartete fast sehnsüchtig auf dessen erscheinen.

Alser Kagome kommen sah, drehte er sich in Richtung Wald, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Keine zwei Minuten später tauchte ein Wirbel vor ihnen auf, der kurz vor Kagome zum stehen kam. Aus ihm stieg ein großer, gut gebauter Wolfsdämon. Seine Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden,und er trug am ganzen Körper Tierfelle. Seine tiefblauen Augen starrten Kagome an.

„Hallo Kouga, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen." Kagome hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Kouga nahm sofort ihre Hand „Ja, es mit auch eine sehr große Freunde meine geliebte Frau wieder zu sehen.."

Ein leises Knurren war zu hören.

"...und ihren nervigen Flöhfänger natürlich auch." sagte Kouga noch beiläufig, und sah dabei nurkurz zu Inuyasha rüber.

* * *

**So,das war sie also.bitte reviewn,ok? **

thx

byebye zoro007


	2. Chapter 2

So, da bin ich wieder.

Flauschfuechsin: danke für dein review. Un für die Tipps. Ich werde sie (hoffentlich) beim nächsten Kapitel beachten.

Los geht's!

* * *

Genervt ging der Hundedämon wieder zurück auf den Baum, wo er gesessen hatte. Kouga schien nicht in der Stimmung zu sein, einen Kampf mit Inuyasha austragen zu wollen. Und Inuyasha hatte auch überhaupt keine Lust ihn herauszufordern. Also beließ er es bei bösen Blicken und einem Knurren. 

Kouga stattdessen bemerkte diese blicke gar nicht mehr, zu sehr hatte er sich wieder auf kagome konzentriert. Er bewunderte ihre Figur, sie hatte wirklich schöne Rundungen, und der kurze rock der zu ihrer schuluniform gehörte, stand ihr wirklich gut. Am liebsten mochte Kouga jedoch ihre schwarzen, langen haare, die immer einen besonderen Geruch hatten, der Kouga immer wieder zum träumen anregte. Aber natürlich war er (meist) standhaft und verfiel nicht in Tagträume, damit Inuyasha ihn nicht bei seiner einzigsten Schwäche ertappte, schließlich war er ja ein starker Wolfsdämon.

In der zwischen Zeit hatte sich Kagome aus seiner „Begrüßung" gelöst und schaute ihn lächelnd an. „Kommst du mit ins Dorf?" sie wollte sich ein bisschen mit ihm unterhalten, aber nicht hier, wo Inuyasha alles mithören konnte. „Wie könnte ich DIR so einen Wunsch abschlagen!" entgegnete er sofort. Also machten die beiden sich gleich auf den Weg, und ließen Inuyasha schmollend auf dem Baum zurück.

Nach seinem Mittagsschläfchen ging Miroku munter aus der Hütte hinaus und schaute sich um.

Er erblickte Sango im Kräutergarten. Sie hatte ihren Rock nach oben geschoben, damit er nicht schmutzig wird. Miroku bewunderte ihre langen Beine eine zeitlang, bis Sango sich hinstellte und ihn verwirrt an sah.

„Möchtest du mir helfen? Oder bist du nur zum gaffen gekommen"

Miroku schüttelte leicht den kopf.

„Ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehen, mehr nicht."

Sango drehte sich mit einem ungläubigen blick um und machte sich wieder daran, das Beet von Unkraut zu befreien.

Miroku näherte sich langsam, ohne das Sango es mitbekam. Wie in Trance streckte er seine hand in die Richtung ihres Hinterteils, und streichelte mit einem breiten grinsen darüber. Dieses grinsen verging ihm aber schnell, als er plötzlich Sangos hand auf seiner Wange spürte. Von dem schlag erholt, schaute er sie leicht verstört an. In ihren Augen flammte die Wut auf. Schnell machte er sich daran zu verschwinden und Sango brüllte ihm nur noch irgendwas mit „du perverser Mönch" und „fass mich nie wieder an" hinterher.

Alsomachte er sich auf den weg zu dem haus, wo er heute morgen begonnen hatte, das dach neu einzudecken.

Auf dem weg dorthin sah er von weiten zwei gestalten, die sich ihm näherten. Bei genauerem hinschauen erkannte er Kagome, und neben ihr lief...Kouga! Miroku war sehr überrascht, dass der Wolfsdämonhier war. Es kam nicht oft vor, und wenn dann blieb er meist nur für kurze Zeit.

Miroku lächelte den zweien entgegen und blieb kurz vor ihnen stehen.

„Was für eine überraschung, kouga, dich mal wieder zu sehen."

„Ich war grad in der Gegend und da hab ich Kagomes wunderbaren Geruch wahrgenommen, und da dachte ich mir, dass ich doch mal vorbei schauen könnte." Er lächelte dabei kagome an, die leicht errötet neben ihm stand.

_Warum musste er ihr immer solche Komplimente machen, und dann auch noch vor anderen _dachte sie sich.

„Hey Kouga, hast du vielleicht Lust, mir ein bisschen zu helfen? ich bin gerade dabei ein dach neu einzudecken, und ich könnte dabei etwas Hilfe gebrauchen."

Eigentlich wollte Kouga sich ein bisschen mit kagome unterhalten, aber bevor er etwas antworten konnte, ergriff kagome das Wort. „na klar hilft er dir, nicht war Kouga?" sie schaute dabei so süß zu ihm rüber, dass er nicht anders konnte und ein „ja, na klar." murmelte.

„Also dann bis später ihr zwei." Sie ging winkend davon.

Sofort packte Miroku Kouga am Arm und schleifteihn hinter sich her.

„So, da wären wir." Kritisch betrachtete Kouga das Dach des Hauses. Es war vielleicht ein viertel, wenn überhaupt, neu eingedeckt.

_Das dauert bestimmt ewig! _dachte ich Kouga. Aber er erinnerte sich an Kagomes Lächeln, und das spornte ihn an, sofort los zu legen.

In der zwischen Zeit war Kagome an Kaedes Hütte angekommen.

„Endlich bin ich ihn los." sie atmete erleichtert aus.

„wenn denn?" kam es hinter der Hütte hervor. Kagome schaute nach und erblickte Sango in der Mitte des Beetes.

Sie schaute sie fragend an. „oh, hi Sango, ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt."

„das hab ich schon mitbekommen." sie lächelte. „also, wenn bist du nun endlich los?" fragte sie ein zweites mal.

„Kouga, er nervte schon wieder etwas."

„Kouga ist hier? Was will er denn?"„

Ach nix weiter, er wollte uns nur mal besuchen. Jetzt jedenfalls ist er mit Miroku das dach weiter decken."

„na ja, wenigstens ist er eine größere Hilfe als Inuyasha. Den hab ich den ganzen tag noch nicht gesehen. wo der sich wohl wieder rumtreibt?"

kagome schaute zu Sango hinunter und überlegte, ob sie ihr sagen sollte, wo inuyasha gewesen ist.

„er war bei Kikyo" sagte sie so gleichgültig wie nur möglich und schaute sich dabei auf dem Beet um. Sango schüttelte den kopf, aber sie sagte nichts weiter.

„du, kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?" fragte kagome plötzlich.

„ja, das wäre lieb. Könntest du vielleicht das Beet dort drüben von Unkraut befreien?" sie zeigte auf ein nahegelegenes Beet unter einem Baum.

„na klar mach ich das." und sofort fing kagome an zu arbeiten.

Seit sie in dieser Epoche war, hatte sie viel über Kräuter gelernt. Von Kaede hatte sie erklärt bekommen, welche Kräuter zur Reinigung von wunden sind, und welche man gut als Gewürz verwenden konnte. Seitdem nahm sie jedes Mal, wenn sie wieder in ihre zeit ging, ein paar Gewürzkräuter mit, um sie ihrer Mutter zu geben. Die freute sich immer sehr, wenn ihre Tochter ihr etwas aus der anderen Epoche mitbrachte. In Gedanken an ihre Familie versunken, merke kagome nicht, dass sich Sango ihr von hinter näherte.

„du Kagome?" erschrocken zuckte die gerufene zusammen und drehte sich um.

„mmh, was ist denn Sango?"

„endschuldige, dass ich dich erschreckt habe, ich wollte nur mal fragen wie weit du bist? Ich bin nämlich jetzt fertig."

Kagome schaute auf ihr Beet. Sie zupfte noch hier und da etwas Unkraut raus und drehte sich freudig zu ihrer Freundin um.

„jetzt bin ich auch fertig. Was machen wir jetzt?"

„ich wollte mich jetzt eine runde auf die wiese legen, und ein bisschen entspannen, möchtest du mitkommen?"

„na klar komm ich mit. Na dann los."

Beide standen auf und gingen zu einer nahegelegen wiese. Dort ließen sie sich entspannt ins Graß fallen und schauten in den Himmel. Es war schon spät am Nachmittag und die Sonne würde in ein paar Stunden untergehen.


	3. Chapter 3

Frohe Ostern euch allen. Geschenk von mir: das 3. Kapitel !

Flauschfuechsin: na ist doch schön das es dir gefällt! Es wird spannend weiter gehen, soviel kann ich schon mal sagen.

katzenauge0210: danke für dein review. Was es mit dem Titel „nur eine nacht" auf sich hat kommt noch, vielleicht im 4./5. Kapitel, muss ich mal noch sehen. Viel spaß erst mal beim dritte kap.

Würd mich über weitere reviewer freuen...

* * *

Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen, da wachte Kagome auf. Sango lag immer noch neben ihr, und schaute in den Himmel, wo der Mond langsam sichtbar wurde.

„Oh, du bist wach! Na, gut geschlafen?" Sango lächelte sie an.

„Ja, ziemlich gut sogar. Es ist ja schon fast dunkel. Hab ich wirklich soooo lange geschlafen?" Kagome schaute ungläubig zum Himmel. Ein paar einzelne Sterne funkelten da schon und der Mond war hinter ein paar Wolken verschwunden.

Plötzlich spürte Kagome zwei Juwelensplitter. Es waren Kougas, und er kam in ihre Richtung gerannt.

„Kouga kommt."

Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, tauchte auch schon ein Wirbelwind vor ihnen auf und Kouga erschien. Kagome und Sango standen auf und putzen sich ab. Durch Kougas Wind waren sie etwas mit Staub beworfen wurden.

„Oh, hab ich euch dreckig gemacht... tut mir leid!" Kouga schaute die Mädchen entschuldigend an.

„Ist schon in Ordnung." entgegnete Sango schnell.

„Ich soll euch von Kaede aus zum Essen holen." Er schaute zu Kagome.

„Ok, wir kommen gleich." Plötzlich trat er einen Schritt näher zu ihr und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihr Wange.

„Da war noch etwas Staub..." Er lächelte sie an und schaute ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Für einen Moment verlor sich Kagome in seinen blauen Augen. Sie fand Wärme, und Feuer in ihnen. _Feuer der Leidenschaft _dachte sie bei sich selbst.

Sango beobachtete die Szene ganz genau, und nachdem Kouga wieder weg war, konnte sie sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht nicht verkneifen. Kagome schaute sie verdutzt an.

„Warum grinst du denn so?" Eigentlich wusste sie die Antwort schon, aber trotzdem war sie gespannt, was Sango dazu sagen würde.

„Der hat sich aber gerade ziemlich an dich ran geschmissen. Und du bist volle Kanne darauf eingegangen."

„Ach, gar nicht wahr." Kagome lief leicht rot an.

„Wie ihr euch angeschaut habt...irre...als würdet ihr jeden Moment miteinander durchbrennen." Sango schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Du wieder." Jetzt musste auch Kagome lachen. Die Einfälle von Sango waren wirklich übertrieben, aber dennoch lustig. Sie gingen lachend in Richtung Dorf

„Aber jetzt mal wieder im Ernst." Sango hörte auf mit Lachen und sprach mit ruhigem Ton weiter. „Was ist denn nun mit dir und Kouga?"

Kagome Bleib geschickt stehen. „Was soll mit mir und Kouga sein?"

„Naja, nur Freunde seit ihr ja offensichtlich nicht."

„Natürlich sind wir nur Freunde." Kagome versuchte all ihre Überzeugungskraft in diesen Satz zu stecken, aber am Ende ging es dann doch in die Hose.

Sango merkte das natürlich.

„Also im Klartext: Du empfindest für Kouga genauso viel wie für..." Sango überlegte kurz. _Wie Inuyasha kann ich nicht sagen, da bringe ich sie noch mehr in Verlegenheit _Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „... wie für...Miroku?" Genau, Miroku, warum war sie denn da nicht gleich drauf gekommen!

Kagome überlegte kurz. _Naja, Miroku und Kouga sind alle beide meine Freunde. Aber irgendwie gibt's da doch ein Unterschied. _Sie seufzte leise, aber Sango hörte es trotzdem. Sie unterbrach die peinliche Stille.

„Also...ich frag anders: Was empfindest du für Kouga?" Die Direktheit von Sango haute Kagome förmlich um. Sie war total perplex und wusste nun gar nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. _Was ich für Kouga empfinde? Was fragt Sango denn da für Sachen. Darüber hab ich mir ja noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Naja, Freundschaft halt, was sonst. Aber Miroku ist auch mein Freund, aber da ist es wieder eine andere Freundschaft. Gibt es zwei Arten von Freundschaft? Ahh, Hilfe!_

Verzweiflung machte sich in Kagomes Gesicht breit...

Sango legte ihren Arm um ihre Freundin. „Hey, Kagome, du kannst mir doch alles erzählen. Und ich sag´s auch nicht weiter. Großes Dämonenjägerehrenwort!"

Kagome atmete erleichtert auf. _Warum habe ich mir denn solche Gedanken gemacht. Sango ist meine Freundin, und ich kann ihr vertrauen._

„Also, sagen wir mal so. Ich empfinde für Kouga Freundschaft. Aber es ist irgendwie eine andere Art von Freundschaft wie zu Miroku." Kagome blickte verwirrt drein.

„Aha. Interessant." Sango fiel leider nicht mehr dazu ein. Aber sie musste etwas sagen. Sie wusste nur nicht was. _Ob ich Inuyasha als Vergleich nehmen sollte? Besser nicht! Ich muss einen anderen Weg finden._ Plötzlich machte es klick bei Sango. „ Hattest du schon mal einen Freund?"

_Wie kommt sie denn jetzt auf so was? _fragte sich Kagome. Sie beschloss, Sango nicht danach zu fragen, sondern einfach ihr Frage zu beantworten.

„Ja, ist aber schon eine Weile her. Wieso?"

„Naja, fühlst du für Kouga so wie für deinen Freund damals?"

Kagome begriff langsam, auf was Sango hinaus wollte.

„Du meinst, ob ich Kouga liebe... nein, tu ich nicht." Da war sich Kagome hundertprozentig sicher.

Sango nickte nur. Das war zwar nicht die Antwort, die sie sich erhofft hatte, aber es reichte ihr trotzdem.

„Also, zusammen gefasst kannst du also sagen, das du für Kouga Freundschaft mit einem Schuss Liebe empfindest."

Kagome schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, Kouga in Verbindung mit dem Wort Liebe zu hören.

„Wenn du meinst...ich weiß es halt nicht. Er ist ein guter Freund, vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr. Aber ich könnte mir nie vorstellen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein oder so."

„Aber ein bisschen näher würdest du ihn schon gerne kennen lernen, oder?"

Kagome befreite sich von Sangos Arm und funkelte ihre Freundin böse an.

„Wie meinst du das jetzt?"

„Naja, ich meinte das jetzt so, dass du vielleicht gern mal einen Ausflug mit ihm machen würdest oder so was in der Art. Ihr zwei allein, halt."

Kagome beruhigte sich wieder etwas.

„Oder dass du mal eine Nacht bei ihm und seinem Rudel verbringst." Das hätte sich Sango wohl besser verkiffen, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders.

Aber Kagome reagierte nicht so, wie Sango es erwartet hatte. Im Gegenteil: Sie bleib sogar ziemlich ruhig, äußerlich zumindest. Aber ihre Gedanken fuhren Karussell.

_Was, ich sollte mal ein Nacht mit Kouga verbringen? Wieso denn das? Was hab ich davon? Ganz allein mit Kouga, in seiner Höhle. _Sie stellte sich bildhaft vor, allein mit Kouga in einer Höhle ist.

Vor ihrem Auge sah sie plötzlich Kouga, mit seinem durchtrainiertem Körper und seinen blauen Augen. Als sich Kagome bei dem Gedanke an ihn ertappte, schüttelt sie hektisch ihren Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verbannen.

Sango ergriff jetzt, gott-sei-dank, das Wort.

„Naja, gewisse Vorzüge hat er schon."

Kagome wusste genau, worauf Sango hinaus wollte. Auf Kougas Körper!

Die beiden Mädchen saßen manchmal im Dorf und beobachteten irgendwelche Männer. Sie sagten dann meist, was ihnen an diesem oder jenem gefiel, und was nicht. Aber am Ende überwiegte meist das negative.

Aber bei Kouga musste Kagome schon ganz schön überlegen. Aber zuerst wollte sie es von Sango wissen.

„Aha, was denn da zum Beispiel?"

Sango überlegte kurz und stellte sich in Gedanken Kouga vor.

„Naja, er ist eine ziemlich starker TaiYoukai, er hat zwei Juwelensplitter in den Beinen und er führt ein großes Wolfsdämonenrudel an. Ich finde, dass sind doch ein paar nette Vorzüge. Und außerdem sieht er ja auch nicht schlecht aus..." Sango wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, da es ihr schon etwas peinlich war, von Kouga zu schwärmen. Kagome schaute ihre Freundin fragend an. „Was ist ein TaiYoukai?"

„Ähm, naja, wie soll ich das erklären! Er ist ein starker Youkai, und naja, sagen wir mal so, er kann...er kann seine Gestalt verändern."

„Wie, er kann seine Gestalt verändern? Meinst du er verwandelt sich, so wie Inuyasha?"

„Naja, so in der Art, eben nur das er dabei seinen Verstand behält. Sagen wir eher so wie Sesshomaru."

„Das heißt, er verwandelt sich in einen übergroßen Wolf?"

„Ja, wenn er das will schon."

Kagome schwieg. Sie stellte sich in Gedanken vor, wie sich Kouga in einen großen, blutrünstigen Wolf verwandelte. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran. Aber Sango riss sie gleich wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was gefällt dir an Kouga, jetzt so rein äußerlich?" Kagome errötete leicht.

„Ähm...naja...mmh...du fragst Sachen...er...er...ist gut gebaut..." Kagome wurde rot.

„Komm schon, Kagome-chan, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen."

Kagome schluckte und in Gedanken an Kougas Körper fing sie einfach an drauf los zu erzählen:

„Ok, er hat eine geilen durchtrainierten Körper, starke muskulöse Arme..." Sie seufzte. „...in denen man sich als schwache Frau bestimmt sicher fühlt." Sango lachte. „Aber das beste sind seine Augen...hrhrhr...sie sind so verträumt, aber trotzdem wach...achja..."

Kagome träumte vor sich hin. Sango musste über die Schwärmerei ihrer Freundin lachen. „Also mir persönlich gefällt sein Hintern."

Die Mädchen schauten sich an und fingen lauthals an zu lachen.

Plötzlich hörten sie eine Stimme. „Wessen Hintern gefällt dir?"

Es war Inuyasha, er saß auf dem Baum direkt über ihnen.

„Wie lange sitzt du schon da?" kam es wie im Chor aus den Mündern der Mädchen unter ihm.

„Nicht sehr lange. Wieso?" Die Mädchen atmeten erleichtert auf und gingen langsam in Richtung Dorfeingang (ham die überhaupt so was wie n Eingang? O.o ). „Beeilt euch mal. Das Essen wird kalt."

„Jaja, wir kommen ja schon." ging Kagome Inuyasha an. Sie war genervt, weil er ihr Frauengespräch gestört hatte und er sie schon wieder herum kommandierte.

„Ist Madame heut wieder gereizt?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, sprang Inuyasha davon. „ So´n Arsch!" fauchte Kagome leise. „Ach komm, lass ihn doch. Ich hab jetzt erst mal Hunger."

„Ja, ich auch."

* * *

so,das dritte kap.

Ich geh jetzt erstmal eier suchen.

_Werbung für mich mach_: Schaut euch doch auch mal bitte meine andere FF an!

bYe bYe !


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, dass ihr so lange auf die Fortsetzung warten musstet, aba hat die Woche nur stress... seufz

Jetzt nehm ich mir einfach ma die Zeit un schreib weiter.

Mitsuki-chan: Danke für dein Review, hoffe, dir gefällt das nächste Kappi auch!

Flauschfuechsin: Mir ist´s egal,wann du ein Review schreibst, ich freu mich da immer!

Disclaimer: mir nix...alles der lieben Rumiko!

„..." gesagtes

_Kursives_ gedachtes

(...) mei Senf

na dann viel spaß beim lesen. D

* * *

„Wo machst du hin? Es gibt doch essen!" schrie Kagome Inuyasha noch laut hinter her.

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu den zwei Mädchen um.

„Ich hol nur noch schnell was." antwortete er knapp und sprang auch schon wieder los.

Die Mädchen schauten sich verwirrt an und zuckten mit ihren Schultern.

Nach knapp 5 Minuten erreichten die beiden Kaede´s Hütte. Schon von weitem konnte man den Duft von frischem Essen riechen. Die Freundinnen hatte riesen Hunger.

Sango ging als erste hinein, dicht gefolgt Kagome. Kouga saß schon in einer Ecke der Hütte,in der anderen half Shippo gerade Kaede, die Schüsseln zu verteilen.

„Was gibt's denn? Das riecht ja wirklich köstlich, Kaede!" Sango zog den Geruch von frischem Essen in ihre Nase.

„Es gibt Wildschwein mit Gemüse und Kartoffeln. Kouga hat es gefangen." Kaede schaute lächelnd zu Kouga rüber.

„Das hab ich doch gern gemacht." entgegnete er schnell.

Kagome suchte noch einen Platz zum hinsetzen, als die Tür ein zweites mal aufging, und Miroku hinein kam.

„Guten Abend die Damen und Herren." begrüßte er alle freundlich und stellte sich unauffällig hinter Sango.

„Was hast du denn da feines wieder gezaubert, Kaede, das riecht ja echt gut!"

Noch während er diese Worte sagte, berührte er Sango´s Hintern. KLATSCH! Da hatte er auch schon wieder eine Ohrfeige bekommen.

„Warum kannst du dich nicht einmal zusammen reißen! Du bist unmöglich!" Wütend setze sich Sango neben Kaede und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Eine peinliches Schweigen entstand.

„Wo ist eigentlich Iinuyasha hin?" unterbrach Kaede die Stille.

"Er wollte noch irgendetwas holen." antwortete Sango. "Ob er wohl wieder kommt?"

Alle zuckten nur mit der Schulter.

Kouga roch ihn und sagte: „Der Köter ist hier irgendwo in der Nähe..."

Aber Inuyasha war nicht allein, es war noch jemand bei ihm. Dieser jemand roch nach Erde und Knochen. (ich glaube,ihr wisst,wen ich meine, nich? ) _Bei wem ist Inuyasha bloß? Dieser Geruch kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor._ Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist den los, Kouga?" Kagome sah besorgt zu ihm rüber.

„Ach nix." Er schaute sie lächelnd an.

Plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er kannte diese Person doch, die bei Inuyasha war.

_Ja sie ist es. Kikyo ist bei ihm, da bin ich mir sicher. _Er seufzte leise.

„Ok. Wenn Inuyasha nicht kommt fangen, wir halt ohne ihn an."

Kaede reichte jedem eine Schüssel.

Miroku hatte sich zwischen Kouga und Sango gesetzt, wobei er sehr darauf achtete, Sango nicht zu nah zu kommen.

Kagome saß zwischen Kouga und Kaede, und Shippo quetschte sich noch da zwischen.

Nachdem alle ihr Essen probiert hatte, hörte man aus jeder Ecke ein „Mhh, ist das lecker." oder „Echt gut gekocht, Kaede."

Nach wenigen Minuten war alles verputzt. Shippo rieb sich den Bauch.

„Ich glaub, ich hab zuviel gegessen. Mir ist ja soooo schlecht." Er rollte seine Augen. Kagome nahm den Kleinen liebevoll auf den Arm.

„Du Armer. Und wer isst dann deinen Nachtisch?"

„Was, es gibt Nachtisch?" Sofort war Shippo wieder aufgesprungen, und seine Augen funkelten.

„Was gibt es denn noch?" fragte Miroku, während er Sango und Kaede beim wegräumen half.

„Wartet kurz auf mich. Ich hol´s schnell."

Kagome sprang auf und ging in Richtung Tür.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?" fragte Kouga. Kagome nickte, und schon gingen beide hinaus.

Auf Sango´s Gesicht bildete sich ein breites Grinsen.

„Was ist den so lustig?" Miroku schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Ach nix..." antwortete Sango und verschwand mit den restlichen Schüsseln im Nebenraum.

Draußen lief Kouga derweilen Kagome hinter her. „Wo hast du denn den Nachtisch hingetan?"

„Ich hab ihn an einen kühlen Ort gestellt, damit er nicht schmilzt."

Kouga konnte mit dieser Antwort nix anfangen, stattdessen dachte er darüber nach, ob er Kagome erzählen sollten, dass Inuyasha sich mit Kikyo traf.

Plötzlich blieb Kagome stehen und drehte sich zu Kouga um.

Da erimmer noch in Gedanken versunken war, bekam er es nicht mit,und rannte sieum.

„Aua." schrie Kagome, nachdem sie nach hinten auf den harten Boden gefallen war.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich hab gerade nicht aufgepasst." Er ging hinter sie und hob sie unter den Armen hoch.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte er total besorgt.

„Jaja, es geht schon." Sie rieb sich ihren Rücken. „Das wird bestimmt ein blauer Fleck! Und jetzt bin ich auch noch dreckig..."

Kouga stand immer noch hinter ihr.

„Warte, ich mach dich ein bisschen sauber." Er fing an, ihre Kleidung von dem Dreck zu befreien.

Dabei strich er mit seiner Hand von ihren Schulter runter zu ihrem Rücken, und schließlich leicht über ihren Hintern. Kagome zucktezusammen, als sie die kurze Berührung seiner Hand auf ihrem Hinterteil merkte. Sie errötete leicht.

„So, fertig."

Kagome versuchte sich so zu drehen, das sie ihren Rücken sehen konnte.

„O nein, ich seh grausam aus." Sie seufzte schwer.

„Ach, gar nicht." Kouga trat vor sie und schaute sie an.

„Du bist immer noch wunderschön..."

Kagome sah in seine verträumten, ozeanblauen Augen. _Sie sind so schön _dachte sie sich.

Er trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran, und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte. Seinen Kopf beugte er etwas nach vorne...gerade so ... als

_Als wollte er mich küssen..._ fiel es Kagome ein.

Doch plötzlichzuckte sie zusammen. _WAAAS? Küssen? Nein, nein, nein, nein!_

Sie befreite sich schnell aus seinem Griff und ging einen Schritt zurück. Ihr Gesicht war so rot wie eine Tomate. „Ähm...ja...also..." ihr fiel nix vernünftiges ein.

Kouga war ziemlich überrascht, über ihre plötzliche Reaktion, und auch ihm fiel nicht ein, was er hätte sagen können. Er starrte sie nur verblüfft an.

Kagome schaute weg, die Situation war ihr sehr peinlich. Sie musste schnell etwas unternehmen. „Das...der...Nachtisch...den...den...hab ich gleich hier hinten..." Sie zeigte nach links, in die Richtung des Waldes.

Auf einmal ging sie einfach los, und ließ den verwirrten Kouga stehen.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um seinen Verstand wieder ein zu schalten und folgte ihr schnell.

Sie hockte sich vor einen großen Baum, und holte etwas aus einem Loch heraus, das wie ein ehemaliger Fuchsbau aussah. „Hier, halt mal bitte." Sie reichte ihm eine Art Schüssel mit einem Deckel drauf. Der Behälter war kalt. „Warum ist das so kalt?" fragte er. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Das ist Eis."

„Eis? Und das sollen wir essen?" Kouga begriff nicht. Er dachte bei dem Wort Eis an gefrorenes Wasser, und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum man so etwas essen sollte.

„Ja, das ist unser Nachtisch. Das ist wirklich lecker." Sie stellte sich vor ihn. „Was guckst du denn so komisch?"

„Naja, warum wollen wir gefrorenes Wasser essen?"

Jetzt verstand Kagome, auf was Kouga hinaus wollte.

„Nein, das ist kein gefrorenes Wasser. Das ist Eis aus meiner Zeit, und das schmeckt nach Früchten oder Schokolade. Du musst es einfach mal kosten."

„Ok, wenn du das sagst, glaub ich dir das natürlich." Seine Augen fingen an zu glänzen und er ging auf sie zu.

Kagome sah das, und sie wollte jede weiter peinliche Situation mit ihm vermieden, deshalb sagte sie schnell:

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, die anderen warten schon. Lass uns schnell durch den Wald machen, das ist viel kürzer."

Sie wollte schon los gehen, als Kouga ein bekannter Geruch in die Nase stieg. _Inuyasha ist ganz in der Nähe. Mit Kikyo._

„Nein, lass uns lieber außen lang machen."

Kagome drehte sich zu ihm um. „Warum denn? Der Weg ist doch viel länger!"

„Ähm...ja...weil...das zu gefährlich ist..." ihm fiel nix besseres ein, im Rausreden war er noch nie gut gewesen.

Kagome erkannte sofort, das er ihr etwas verschwieg. „Du verheimlichst mir doch was?" sie stellte sich fragend vor ihm hin.

Er schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf.

„Warum willst du denn nicht in den Wald?" fragte sie erneut. Ihre Miene wurde ernst.

Er musste es ihr einfach sagen, er konnte nicht anders.

„Weil...weil...Inuyasha dort ist."

Kagome konnte es nicht fassen. „Du willst nur nicht durch den Wald, weil Inuyasha dort irgendwo ist? Das ist doch wohl die Höhe!" Sie stiefelte ärgerlich los. _Kerle, die sind so...so...so...doof! _dachte sie sich.

„Er ist nicht allein." Kagome bleib stehen und drehte sich um.

„Wer ist nicht allein?" Sie durchbohrte ihn mit fragenden Blicken.

„Inuyasha ist nicht allein im Wald." Jetzt erst verstand Kagome. Ihr Miene veränderte sich schlagartig von Wut, zu Verwirrung und schließlich zu Trauer. Sie schaute zum Boden.

_Deshalb wollte er nicht durch den Wald. Er wollte nicht, dass ich die beiden zusammen sehe..._

Kouga bereute alles, was er in den letzen 3 Minuten von sich gegeben hatte. _Jetzt ist sie traurig, und nur weil ich Idiot meine Klappe nicht halten konnte. _Er wünschte sich zum Teufel.

Plötzlich riss ihn Kagomes monotone Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Komm, lass uns zurück gehen, die anderen warten auf uns." Sie setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Soll ich dich tragen, dann sind wir schneller da?"

Sie nickte nur als Antwort. Er gab ihr das Eis, und sie kletterte ohne ein weiteres Wort auf seinen Rücken.

Die ganze Zeit über sagte niemand etwas. Beide waren in Gedanken versunken.

_Warum? Warum hat er mich angelogen? Warum trifft er sich mit ihr? _In Gedanken sah Kagome Inuyasha mit Kikyo unter einem Baum stehen, Arm in Arm. Sie wollte dieses Bild verdrängen, aber sie konnte nicht. _Warum tut er mir das an?_ Kagome war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, das sie gar nicht mitbekam, dass sie angefangen hatte zu weinen.

Kougas Gedanken fuhren Karussell. Einerseits hasste er Inuyasha und schwor sich, ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit um zu bringen. Aber andererseits hasste er sich selbst. Er hasste sich dafür, das er seine Klappe nicht halten konnte und Kagome deshalb jetzt traurig war.

Plötzlich riss ihn etwas aus seinen Gedanken. Er merkte einen nassen, heißen Tropfen auf seiner rechten Schulter. Der Geruch von Tränen stieg ihm in die Nase. _Sie weint._ Er schluckte schwer. _Ich muss was machen. Denk nach Kouga, los, mach schon irgendwas._ Die Lichter des Dorfes waren schon zu sehen, als er plötzlich an hielt.

„Was ist denn los, Kouga? Warum hältst du an?"

„Warum weinst du?"

„Ich weine nicht."

„Doch, das tust du." Er setzte sie ab und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ist egal." Sie schaute weg.

„Ich möchte es aber wissen." Seine Stimme war ruhig und mit seinen Augen schaute er sie liebevoll an.

Sie sagte nichts. Er hob ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen hoch, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Das ist er nicht wert."

„Was weißt du schon." Wieder liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

Eigentlich wollte sie nicht weinen, nicht vor Kouga, nicht wegen Inuyasha. Aber sie konnte nicht mehr.

Er sah ihr in die Augen. Er fand Verzweiflung, Trauer, und Ratlosigkeit.

Er ließ ihr Gesicht los. Sie tat ihm so leid, aber er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Plötzlich umarmte Kagome Kouga. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust, und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Kouga war überrascht, aber instinktiv legte er seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich.

Sie genoss es, so in Kougas Armen zu liegen. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie sicher und geborgen. Die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, berührte sie tief.

So standen sie eine Weile, bis Kagome mit Schluchzen aufhörte.

„Es tut mir leid, das ich dich vorhin so angegangen bin. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht." Sie sprach sehr leise, und ihre Stimme zitterte. „Ist schon in Ordnung." Sagte er ruhig.

Sie lockerte ihren Umarmung und trat einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten. Er hieltsie immer noch. Sie wischte sich ihre Tränen weg.

„Bbitte erzähle niemandem davon, ok?"

Er lächelte. „Versprochen...aber nur, wenn du mir auch etwas versprichst."

„Was denn?"

„Versprich mir, dass du, solange ich noch hier bin, kein Wort über Inuyasha verlierst, und auch keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwendest." Er schaute sie durch dringlich an. Kagome überlegte kurz.

„Ok, versprochen." Jetzt lächelte auch sie. Die Trauer aus ihren Augen war fast komplett verschwunden, und Freudebreitete sich.

„Komm, lass uns jetzt lieber zurück gehen, sonst denken die anderen noch sonst was." Sie gingen los.

„Was sollen die denn denken?"

„Na überleg mal, ich mit dir, allein, und so lange Zeit?"

„Also mir persönlich gefällt der Gedanke gut..." Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Vergiss es Kouga!"

_Er ist fast so wie Miroku, aber nur fast! _dachte sich Kagome und ging lächelnd ins Dorf.

* * *

Sooooo,das vierte Kappi. Wie hats euch gefallen, mmmh?

Ich find es ist irgendwie derbe lang geworden, und ziemlich kitschig, aba ich sthe irgendwie auf sowas... _hehe_

Könntei ihr mir auch etwas versprechen? Nein, ihr dürft schon noch Gedanken an Inu verschwenden, keine Sorge. aber ich hätt´gern ein paar Reviewsvon euch. wär echt cool!

bis zum nächsten Kappi dann!

BYE BYE


	5. Chapter 5

Das nächste kap is on, ich bin soooo stolz auf mich.

Hoffe, es gefällt euch, und schön reviewn,klar?

* * *

Leicht lächelnd ging Kagome mit Kouga zurück in Kaede´s Hütte, wo die anderen schon gespannt auf den Nachtisch warteten.

„Was ist das, Kagome?" Shippo sprang ihr,kurz nachdem sie eingetreten war, freudig auf den Arm und untersuchte die Eisschachteln.

„Das ist Eis aus meiner Zeit." antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Und das schmeckt?" Shippo sah ungläubig die Schachteln an und die anderen fingen an zu lachen.

„Lass sich Kagome doch endlich mal setzen, dann können wir es auch probieren." sagte Sango lächelnd.

Shippo sprang wieder von Kagomes Arm runter und Kagome drückte Kouga, der noch halb draußen stand, die Eisschachteln in die Hand.

Mit einem „Halt mal kurz" verschwand sie mit Kaede im Nebenraum, um ein paar Schüsseln und Löffel zu holen.

Kouga setzte sich derweilen hin, und Sango kam beängstigend nah zu ihm gerutscht.

„Na, wo wart ihr denn so lange gewesen?" Sie sprach leise, damit es die anderen nicht hörten.

„Wir haben den Nachtisch geholt." Kouga sah Sango fragend an.

„Und das hat sooooooo lange gedauert?" Sie kam noch näher, und Kouga bekam langsam Angst.

„Na...ähm...also..." Er wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte.

_Komm schon, Junge, reiß dich zusammen! Du wirst dich doch nicht von diesem neugierigem Weib aus der Fassung bringen lassen._

Er schluckte.

„Wir waren so lange weg, weil Kagome das Eis an eine kühle Stelle gelegt hatte, und die war halt am Wald. Zufrieden?"

Das war es nicht, was Sango hören wollte. Enttäuscht krabbelte sie zu ihrem Platz zurück, wo Miroku sie schon komisch beäugte.

„Was guggst du so komisch?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ach nix, nur so." Er drehte sich nachdenklich weg.

Kurz darauf kamen auch schon Kagome und Kaede zurück. Kaede reichte jedem eine Schüssel, während Kagome die Eisschachtel öffnete.

„So, das ist Erdbeere. Wer möchte Erdbeere?"

„Ich" kam es sofort von Shippo. Sie nahm seine Schüssel und legt eine Kugel Eis hinein. Dann gab sie sie ihm wieder und wiederholte das ganze bei Mirokus, Kaedes und Kougas Schüssel bis die Schachtel leer war.

„Mhh, das schmeckt aber gut." sagte Kouga, der schon angefangen hatte.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, großer Wolfdämon, wenn du warten könntest, bis Sango und ich auch etwas haben?" Kagome sprach ihn mit ernster Stimme an, aber als sie dann in Kougas total verdattertes Gesicht sah, musste sie, wie auch alle anderen, los lachen.

Kouga schaute zu Kagome, und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

_Wenn sie lacht ist sie sogar noch schöner..._

Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Kagome winkte vor seinem Gesicht mit ihrer Hand herum.

„Hallo, du Träumer, möchtest du nun was von dem Schoko-Eis?" Kagome hatte in der zwischen Zeit Sango, Kaede und auch sich selbst eine Kugel Schoko-Eis gegeben.

„Ich, ähm ja, gern." Sie gab ihm eine weitere Kugel.

„Kagome, kann Kirara auch etwas bekommen?" fragte Sango.

„Meinetwegen, wenn es ihr denn schmeckt..." Sie stellt Kirara eine Schüssel mit einer kleinen Kugel Schoko hin, und kurz darauf fing der kleine Katzendämon auch schon an fröhlich daran zu schlecken. (ohh,wie süüüß! grinZ)

„So, hat jetzt jeder was, ich will endlich kosten!" Shippo war schon ganz ungeduldig.

„Jaja, wir haben jetzt alle was, kannst los legen." sagte Sango lächelnd und kurz darauf stürzten sich alle, außer Kagome, auf das Eis. Sie beobachtete stattdessen alle, und wartete auf Reaktionen.

„Und?"

„Wow, das ist ja echt übelst gut." Shippo war total begeistert.

„Mhh, lecker." sagte Miroku.

„Das ist echt gut." lobte Sango.

„Mir schmeck es auch." sagte Kaede lächelnd.

„Das hat schließlich Kagome mitgebracht, da muss es ja schmecken."

Dieses Kommentar kam (na,von wem wohl,mmh?) von Kouga, der schon seine halbe Schüssel gelehrt hatte. Nachdem alle gekostet hatten, gab es hier und dort kleine Gespräche. Auch Kagome fing jetzt an ihr Eis zu essen.

„Du hast ja gar keine Erdbeer-Eis, Sango? Möchtest du mal kosten?" fragte Miroku und hielt ihr einen Löffel mit Eis entgegen.

Während Miroku noch auf eine Antwort wartete, war das Eis schon in Sangos Mund verschwunden. „Mhh, das schmeckt ja richtig fruchtig." Miroku lächelte sie an.

Kagome unterhielt sich derweilen mit Kouga.

„Gibt es was neues bei euch?" - „Nein eigentlich nicht." - „Wie geht es Ginta und Hakakku?" - „Den geht's..." er stockte.

„Was ist den los Kouga?" - „Der Hundejunge ist wieder da." entgegnete er trocken.

Kagome wurde nachdenklich. _Ob er rein kommt? Wohl eher nicht...Ob ich ihm etwas zu essen raus bringen sollte? Er hat bestimmt Hunger._

Noch völlig ihren Gedanken versunken stand Kagome auf, nahm eine weitere Schüssel und legte zwei Kugeln hinein. Danach ging sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen hinaus.

„Wo will sie denn hin?" Shippo lag total überfressen in einer Ecke.

„Sie bringt dem Hundejungen was zu Essen." Antwortete Kouga kühl, stand auf und brachte seine leere Schüssel in den Nebenraum.

Kagome suchte derweilen draußen nach Inuyasha, bis sie ihn schließlich am See fand. Sie blieb ein paar Meter vor ihm stehen. Er saß bewegungslos da und schaute ins Nichts. Sie zögerte.

„Ähm, Inuyasha? Möchtest du etwas Eis haben?"

Er blieb still, aber Kagome wartete trotzdem schweigend auf eine Antwort.

In Gedanken war Inuyasha ganz weit weg. Er hatte Kagomes Frage zwar mitbekommen, aber er ignorierte es einfach. Er dachte an Kikyo._Was soll ich bloß tun? Kikyo wird von diesem Schwein Naraku verfolgt. Er darf sie nicht bekommen. Aber ich kann sie nicht immer beschützen. Aber ich will sie auch nicht so oft alleine lassen. Was soll ich nur machen? _Er seufzte leise.

„Hey, was ist den los?" Kagome hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. Sie sah ihmwollte ihm indie Augen sehen, aber er konnte sie nicht anblicken.

_Er war wirklich bei ihr...was wohl geschehen ist?_

Kagome schaute in Richtung See. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber ihr fiel nichts gute ein, bis sie sich letztendlich für folgendes entschied:

„Wie geht es Kikyo?"

Inuyasha war überrascht. Überrascht darüber, dass Kagome nach Kikyo fragte. Er überlegte kurz.

„Warum interessiert dich das?" Sein Tonfall klang gereizt, gereizter als er es eigentlich wollte. Natürlich kam von Kagome prompt eine Antwort.

„Entschuldige mal, du sitzt hier da, redest nicht mit mir und schiebst schlechte Laune, nachdem du dich mit ihr getroffen hast. Und da kann es ja sein das etwas mit Kikyo ist, weil du halt so nachdenklich bist."

Sie war aufgesprungen und sie kochte vor Wut. _Was fällt dem denn ein, ich hab mir ja nur Sorgen gemacht!_

„Es interessiert dich doch sonst auch nicht, was mit Kikyo ist." Jetzt war auch Inuyasha wütend geworden. _Warum geht sich mich denn gleich so an!_

„Was ist denn los mit dir? Hat sie dir wieder irgendwelche "ach so traurigen Sachen" erzählt, die ihr ihr Leben erschweren?" Eigentlich wollte Kagome so etwas nicht sagen, aber siekonnte es nicht zurück halten. Sie war auf 180.

„Red nicht so über Kikyo, verstanden?" In Inuyashas Stimme lag etwas bestimmendes, aber das interessierte Kagome nicht.

„Du weißt gar nichts über sie, du kennst sie nicht einmal. Du weiß nicht, wie das ist ..." Er stockte kurz. „...zwischen uns..."

Dieser letzte Satz verletzte Kagome sehr. _..."zwischen uns"... __Zwischen Inuyasha und ihr. Kikyo und Inuyasha..._

Jetzt hielt sie sich nicht mehr zurück, sie ließ alles heraus, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Jetzt war es eh zu spät.

„Vielleicht will ich sie ja auch gar nicht kennen. Wieso auch? Sie ist tot, schon so lange tot. Und sie wandelt als leere Hülle durch die Welt. Sie sollte unter der Erde liegen und friedlich ruhen..."

Inuyasha unterbrach sie.

„Denkst du sie hat dieses Schicksal gewählt? Denkst du sie wollte wiederbelebt werden? Sie hat sich ihr Schicksal nicht ausgesucht."

„Aber was bringt ihr ihr Leben? Sie wird von Naraku verfolgt, sie braucht die ganze Zeit Seelen von toten Menschen."

„Darum bin ich ja da. Ich werde sie beschützen."

Kagome stockte. Sie konnte Inuyasha nicht verstehen.

„Das ist doch sinnlos. Woher willst du wissen, dass sie dich nicht hintergeht? Woher willst du wissen, dass sie sich nicht mit Naraku verbündet hat?"

Inuyasha konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass sie nicht eines Tages wieder einen Pfeil auf dich schießt?"

„Was willst du damit sagen? Sie wird nie wieder einen Pfeil auf mich schießen. Das damals war alles eine Falle von Naraku." Inuyasha stand jetzt auch auf, aber er blickte sie immer noch nicht an.

„Warum machst du Kikyo so schlecht, sie hat dir gar nichts getan!"

Kagome war außer sich.

„Ich mache sie gar nicht schlecht, mich regt es nur auf, dass immer wenn du dich mit ihr getroffen hast, du total schweigsam bist und dich zurück ziehst und jeden ignorierst."

„Das kann dir doch egal sein. Ist doch mein Problem. Und du musst ja nicht zu mir kommen, wenn dich das stört!." Inuyasha riss langsam der Geduldsfaden.

„Ach, jetzt bin ich wohl noch Schuld daran, oder wie?" Sie stellte sich wütend vor ihm hin und sah ihm direkt in die goldenen Augen. Inuyasha aber drehte sich nach einem kurzem Moment wieder weg. Ee konnte nicht in diese Augen sehen.

Ein Phase des Schweigen folgte.

„Und du kannst mir wieder nicht in die Augen sehen. Das ist doch jedes mal dasselbe..." Mit diesen monotonen Worten drehte sich Kagome entnervt um und ging in Richtung Dorf zurück. Inuyasha hatte ihre Worte noch im Ohr, und blickte ihr nach.

_Sie hat doch gar keine Ahnung. _

„Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig!" schrie er ihr noch nach, aber Kagome reagierte nicht darauf. Sie wollte nur noch weg, weg von ihm. Sie hatte die Nase gestrichen voll.

* * *

So,wie wars?

drückt doch mal den kleine button wo "submit review" draufsteht, dann könnt ihr mir eure Kritik oder so mitteiln.

bis zum nächsten mal.

de zorro


	6. Chapter 6

So,das nächste Kappi ist on.Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch...

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Sie lief zurück in Richtung Dorf. Ihre Gedanken fuhren Karussell.

_Er ist so uneinsichtig. Warum versteht er mich nicht? Eifersüchtig? Auf sie? Eine umherwandelte Leiche, die nur nach seinem Leben trachtet? Bestimmt nicht. Aber warum beschützt er sie trotzdem? Ich versteh ihn nicht..._

Sie achtete nicht auf den Weg, übersah eine Wurzel und stolperte darüber. In Gedanken machte sie sich schon auf den Aufprall gefasst, als zwei muskulöse Arme sie auffingen.

„Alles ok mit dir?" Es war Kouga. Er hatte sie aufgefangen.

„Ja, geht schon." Sie stütze sich mit ihren Händen an seinen Schultern hab und sah ihn an. Für einen Moment blieb die Zeit scheinbar stehen, jeder der beiden sah dem anderem tief in die Augen, und versuchte dessen Gefühle zu sehen.

Kouga fand in Kagomes Augen Wut, Trauer, Verzweiflung, aber auch Ratlosigkeit. Er kannte den Grund für Kagomes Ausdruck in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen, und er hasste es, sie so zu sehen. Aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Er konnte nichts an ihren Gefühlen für Inuyasha ändern. Er konnte den Streit nicht rückgängig machen. Aber er konnte für sie da sein, als ein guter Freund.

Kagome erforschte Kougas Augen, und fand all das, was sie in seinen (Inuyashas) Augen so vermisste: Wärme, Zuneigung, Geborgenheit, Schutz.

Sie wusste nicht wie um sie geschah, aber plötzlich fiel sie Kouga um den Hals, einfach so. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust, und Kouga legte schützend seine Arme um sie.

Sie weinte nicht, keine einzigste Träne vergoss sie. Sie erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, was sie Kouga gegeben hatte, und sie wollte es auf keinen Fall brechen. Sie wollte sich selbst testen, sie wollte herausfinden, ob sie es schaffen konnte, Inuyasha keine Träne nach zu weinen. Wie oft hatte sie sich schon gefragt, warum sie immer und immer wieder nach einem Streit zu ihm zurück ging, und all die Schuld auf sich nahm, nur um ihm nahe zu sein. Sie wollte das nicht mehr. Sie wollte nicht mehr diejenige sein, die sich Fehler eingestand. Er machte auch so vieles falsch, aber nie gestand er sich seinen Fehler ein und versuchte sie zu beseitigen. Aber dieses mal würde es anders werden! Kagome hatte einen Entschluss gefasst: Sie wollte nicht einfach so zu ihm zurück kehren, und sich für Gesagtes entschuldigen. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich schon wieder diejenige zu sein, die sich entschuldigte. Er hatte sie mit seinen Worten genauso sehr verletzt, wie sie mit den ihren. Aber dieses Mal sollte er sich entschuldigen. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal. Ihr Entschluss stand fest, und allzu einfach würde sei es ihm bestimmt nicht machen.

Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Geht es dir auch wirklich gut, Kagome?" Kougas Stimme klang besorgt.

„Mhh" nuschelte sie, ehe sie sich langsam von ihm löste.

„Mir geht es schon wieder besser." Er schaute sie prüfend an. „Ehrlich!" Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Komm lass uns zum Dorf gehen, die anderen fragen sich bestimmt schon wo wir bleiben."

Sie wollte schon los gehen, aber..."Ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist." Kouga stellte sich vor sie.

„Warum?"

„Ich bin hier in den Wald gegangen, weil ich Ruhe haben wollte..."

„Was ist den passiert?" Kagome wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Sango und Miroku haben sich gestritten." Er schaute sie durch dringlich an.

„Deshalb machst du dir Sorgen. Du streiten sich sooft, dass ist schon normal bei denen."

„Aber diesmal ist es nicht normal. Sie haben sich richtig gestritten. Und Sango ist am Ende weggelaufen. Sie hat gesagt, dass ihr niemand folgen soll, sonst würde sie nie zurück kommen."

** Flashback Anfang **

Nachdem Kagome aufgestanden war, um Inuyasha etwas Eis zu bringen, verschwand Kouga im Nebenraum, gefolgt von Kaede und Shippo, die das restliche Geschirr wegräumten.

kraulte derweilen Kirara, sie hatte sich für diesen Abend fest vorgenommen, ihre kleine Katzenfreundin zu verwöhnen.

Miroku stand auf und ging nach draußen, um eine Runde ins Dorf zu gehen und vielleicht die ein oder andere Frau zu treffen. Er vollzog dieses „Ritual" schon seit ein paar Tagen, jedoch bekam er bis jetzt immer nur Absagen, was seine „Kinderfrage" anging.

Nachdem er einige Minuten durch das Dorf gelaufen war, hörte er einen Schrei. „Hilfe, so helft mir doch."

Sofort rannte Miroku los. So eine Chance durfte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Eine junge, ziemlich attraktive Frau hing an einem Baum. Sie wollte wahrscheinlich ein paar Früchte pflücken, wobei ihr unglücklicherweise die Leiter, auf der sie stand, umkippte.

Da hing sie nun ca. 2 Meter über dem Erdboden. „Bitte hilf mir, ich hab solche Angst."

Miroku lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. „Keine Angst, schöne Frau, ich werde sie dort sofort runter holen."

Erstellte sich unter den Baum und streckte seine Arme noch oben.

„Los, springen sie. Ich fange sie auf." Nach langem Protestieren seitens der jungen Frau, bekam Miroku sie dann doch dazu, den Ast los zulassen.

PLUMPS.

Da lag sie auch schon auf Miroku. „Oh, Entschuldigung, geht es ihnen gut?" Sie stand auf und half dem Mönch auf die Beine.

„Ja, es geht schon. Bei Ihnen auch alles in Ordnung?" Er schaute sie an. Sie war wirklich eine Augenweide. Sie war groß und trug einen grünen Kimono. Sie hatte langes, dunkles Haar, das ihr bis zur Hüfte ging. Ihre grünen Augen wurden durch denKimono noch mehr betont.

„Ja, mir geht es gut." sie musterte Miroku von oben bis unten.

_Nicht schlecht sieht er ja aus, aber er ist ein Mönch..._

„Wie heißt du überhaupt?"

„Meine Name ist Aya. Und du musst der Mönch Miroku sein, der immer mit diesem Inuyasha durch die Gegend reist und nach den Juwelensplittern sucht."

„Genau, der bin ich. Wollen wir vielleicht einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, Aya?"

„Tut mir leid, aber mein Vater wartet auf mich. Ich will nicht, dass er böse ist."

„Oh, schade..." _Na dann halt nicht...Ich hab es wenigstens versucht._ Er seufzte leise.

Aber mit folgendem Handeln ihrerseits hatte er nicht gerechnet: Sie schlang seine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Miroku war zu geschockt, um auch nur ansatzweise ihren Kuss zu erwidern. Aber sie lies nicht locker.

Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sich Miroku wieder gefangen, und ließ sich genüsslich auf den Kuss ein. Er legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften, und sie leckte an seinen Lippen.

Er gewährt ihr Einlass, und nach kurzer Zeit entbrannte ein leidenschaftlicher Kampf ihrer Zungen. Seine Küsse wurden immer fordernder, bis sie sich langsam von ihm löste.

Leise hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Das ist meine Art, mich zu bedanken."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ließ einen leicht verwirrten Mönch zurück. _Wahnsinn...die hat es echt drauf._

Doch lange konnte er ihr nicht nach schmachten, denn er hörte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme.

„Du Lüstling. Das du so weit gehst hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht." Es war Sango. Sie stand die ganze Zeit hinter einer Hausecke, und hatte alles beobachtet.

„Sango, wie lange stehst du schon dort?" Miroku konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Lange genug, um zu wissen, dass du scheinbar jede nimmst, die dir über den Weg läuft." Sango wollte schon umdrehen und davon stürmen, aber Miroku wusste das zu verhindern. Er drückte sie ziemlich gewaltsam gegen die Hauswand.

„Sango, hör mir zu, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht. Lass mich erklären."

„Deine Erklärungen kannst du dir sparen. Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu erklären. Ich hab es doch gesehen. Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht? Aha, was soll es denn dann sein?" Sango war außer sich.

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst...ich wollte das nicht..." Auch Miroku klang schon leicht genervt. _Warum hört sie mir denn nicht einmal zu!_

„Danach sah es aber nicht aus. Im Gegenteil, du scheinst ja ziemlich Spaß daran gefunden zu haben. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie weit du gegangen wärst, hätte sie es nicht unterbrochen." Sango war rasend vor Wut. Sie wollte sich aus seinem Griff befreien, aber es war vergeblich.

„Warum regst du dich so auf? Es ist doch mein Leben, und ich kann damit machen was ich will.Sango, was willst du überhaupt von mir? " Miroku wollte das eigentlich nicht sagen, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Was ich von dir will? Ich will das du dich änderst, ganz einfach. Ich will, dass du nicht jedem Rockzipfel hinter her rennst. Ich will, das du mich nicht dauernd begrapscht. Ich will, dass du mir nicht immer auf die Nerven gehst. Das ist es was ich will!"

Sango war den Tränen nahe. Aber Miroku achtete nicht darauf.

„Wenn dich all das an mir stört, warum hast du mir das nicht schon viel früher gesagt, mmh?"

Sango konnte nicht mehr, sie hatte keine Lust noch länger diese sinnlose Diskussion zu führen. Sie wollte nicht **vor** ihm weinen, und schon gar nicht **wegen** ihm. Ihre Trauer versteckte sie hinter ihrer Wut.

„Es ist egal! Bleib so wie du bist, wenn du meinst, dass das richtig ist! Es ist dein Leben, da hast du recht, dass kann MIR doch ganz egal sein!. Und weißt du was, das ist es mir auch! Mach doch was du willst!"

Das hat gesessen. Mirokus Griff lockerte sich und Sango stieß ihn weg. Wutentbrannt rannte sie davon. Als sie an Kaedes Hütte vorbei kam, hielt sie an. Kouga stand davor und schaute sie an.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Weg von hier." zichte sie böse.

„Und wann kommst du wieder."

Sango musste ihre Wut ganz schön im Zaum halten, um nicht auch noch Kouga lautstark anzubrüllen. „Keinen Ahnung, kann dir doch egal sein." fauchte sie ihn an. Sie ging in die Hütte und packte ein paar Sachen zusammen. Dann ging sie in Richtung Wald.

„Und wehe jemand wagt es mir zu folgen. Dann komme ich nie wieder." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie entgültig in der Finsternis des Waldes.

Kouga atmete hörbar aus. Solche Wut hatte er noch nie gesehen.

** Flashback Ende **

Kagome blieb der Atem stehen. So etwas hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sango war weggelaufen, und niemand sollte ihr folgen.Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss ihr nach laufen."

„Nein, sie hat doch gesagt ihr soll niemand folgen."

Kouga wollte Kagomes Vorhaben um jeden Preis verhindern. Er packte sie am Arm.

"Bitte Kagome. Lauf ihr nicht nach, sonst kommt sie nie wieder. Du kannst nicht einschätzen, zu was sie in der Lage ist. Sie hat solchen Hass auf...auf einfach alles und jeden, so etwas ist mir bei noch keinem Dämon begegnet."

Kagome verstand, das er sich Sorgen machte, aber sie wollte es trotzdem tun.

„Sie ist meine Freundin, sie würde mir nie etwas tun. Sie war immer für mich da, wenn ich Probleme hatte. Das bin ich ihr einfach schuldig." Kouga wollte etwas entgegnen, aber er sah die Entschlossenheit in Kagomes Augen, und gab sich geschlagen.

„Ok, wenn du meinst, es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber lass mich mit kommen, nur zur Sicherheit."

Kagome lächelte ihn an. _Seine Anteilnahme ist echt süß._

„Ok, aber nur, wenn du dich im Hintergrund hältst." Er nickte zur Bestätigung, und sie liefen gemeinsam los, um Sango zurück zu holen.

* * *

Na,wie ists geworn? Finde,das es n bissl langatmig is, abre naja. Wie fandet ihr den Flashback?

nuja,schreibt mal schön reviews!

xD

de zorro


End file.
